A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
When data stored at a data source (e.g., a database) is changed, a change detection and management system may detect these changes and report them to a downstream system that consumes or otherwise processes these changes. However, in some cases, the change detection and management system may fail to capture the changes occurring at the data source as a result of certain events at the data source (e.g., gap events). In such cases, there may be gaps in the change detection stream being reported to the downstream systems. These gaps in the change detection stream may cause failures or other inefficiencies at the downstream systems. For example, downstream systems may become temporarily inoperable and may require a manual restart or reconfiguration. In some cases, the downstream system may have to initiate a procedure to determine the changes that actually occurred at the data source during the gap event. Therefore, gaps in change detection streams caused by gap events may incur computational inefficiencies in downstream systems that process changes at a data source.